


Bad Dreams.

by Hikari_Chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chan/pseuds/Hikari_Chan
Summary: Bad dream about bad things.





	Bad Dreams.

* * *

* * *

It started off in a room with a few people talking about this “Infamous” porno of a girl slicing her body in half. This went on for a couple of minutes then went blank. Then it cut to me, in a third-person-ghost-body thing looking at myself. I began to slice myself in half like in the video. It was all going well until I realised I wasn’t dying, in fact I barely felt it. It’s at this point i realise there’s no turning back, my body is completely ruined, however I won’t die. I got desperate and started bashing my brain against a table as thoughts like “I want to live!” come rushing through my head and regret pours over me. Then I woke up.


End file.
